Yang and Nora's Prank
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Yang and Nora play a prank on Professor Ozpin, and it becomes something different. Some references of Red vs. Blue.


Yang and Nora's Prank

A/N: This is something I made and has Red Vs. Blue references. Enjoy :)

Ozpin is know for two things: being weird and drinking coffee. Team RWBY and Team JNPR have noticed that Ozpin is never free spirited. Then again, neither is Glenda Goodwitch. But they noticed Glenda Goodwitch is different from Ozpin because Ozpin is a professor, headmaster, hunter, and supposedly a leader for a PMC or resistance movement. Ozpin had always kept his lectures short and boring, he never wants to hear anyone's questions even if he asked if there were any questions, and he never explains things thoroughly. Both teams recently experienced another day where Ozpin gave a speech by keeping them waiting for 40 minutes in the Great Hall and only speaking for 3 minutes.

"Ugh. Why does that happen every time?!" Yang said.

"Well there's nothing we can do." Blake said reading.

"But he wasted another half-hour of our time!" Yang said.

"As much as it pains me, I agree. Ozpin has been getting on my nerves as well." Pyrrha said.

"See? Even Pyrrha agrees." Yang said.

"He is the headmaster for a reason." Weiss said.

"But I don't think a headmaster talks for less than 5 minutes, is short with everyone, and he barely talks to anyone." Ren said.

"We need to do something about it!" Nora said.

"You're right Nora." Yang said.

"But he is actually clever than you think." Ruby said. "He knows Uncle Qrow after all."

"Well yeah. But uncle Qrow showed you how to use Crescent Rose. Ozpin, is Ozpin." Yang said.

"So how can you fix this problem?" Juane said.

"I know! We try to fix him!" Nora said.

"I'm so freaked out now. But now I'm curious." Ren said.

"Please explain." Yang said.

"Well you know how he drinks coffee all the time? We put something in it." Nora said.

"Please don't tell me you are thinking of drugging him." Weiss said.

"Oh I got it!" Yang said. "Let's put alcohol in his coffee!"

"Yes! That's perfect!" Nora said.

"You two are something." Blake said said smiling thinking it's funny.

"Please leave me out of it." Ren said.

"Awww come on!" Nora said. "We need someone to put it in his coffee."

"And you expect me to do it?" Ren said.

"Well, you do act like a ninja." Nora said.

"I think it's impossible. He carries his cup with him 24/7." Ruby said.

"But he has to put it down sometime." Yang said.

"But Ms. Goodwitch is always by his side." Weiss said.

"Wait, you mean they're dating?" Pyrrha said.

"No. At least I don't think so." Weiss said.

"Well then let's give it a try." Yang said.

"You guys are on your own." Ren said and Juane, Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss agreed to it.

"Looks like it's just us then." Nora said.

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Yang said.

"I'll distract Ozpin and Goodwitch, and you deal with the coffee." Nora said.

Nora and Yang go to the staff room. Ozpin was reading the newspaper while Goodwitch was dealing with some paperwork and organizing her personal belongings. They see Ozpin has his coffee on the table in front of him.

"Ok. I'll use this." Yang had some vodka with her.

"Where did you get vodka?" Nora said.

"My uncle kind of lend it to me. He gave Ruby the scythe." Yang said.

They walk into the room and Nora was standing out the most trying to be discreet, but not very effective.

"Do you need anything?" Ozpin said.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something, Mr. Ozpin." Nora said and he looks at her intrigued. "I challenge you to a staring contest!"

Ozpin puts down his newspaper and automatically accepts the challenge and smiles. Yang sneaks in and walks over to the table with the vodka and pours in a small dose of it in the coffee. Yang snickers and turns around to see Goodwitch looking at her. Yang felt scared to death then Goodwitch looked the other way as a sign of letting Yang and Nora go on ahead. Yang makes a bird sound to signal Nora, but Nora is still trying to win. Ozpin wins after another minute passed and Nora walked out. The two of them peek to see Ozpin drink his coffee and they giggled a little waiting to see what happens next.

Later, they did not see any results. Yang and Nora walk together thinking what went wrong. They regroup with their friends, but they see them doing sprints.

"What the hell is going on?" Yang said.

"Professor Ozpin is Crazy!" Ruby said panting.

"At first, he started acting like a drill sergeant and made us follow a bunch of rules. We all tried to talk some sense into him, but it was getting intense. He started to threaten us and for some reason started to call himself Wash. So, Wash went off the deep end and pointed out none of us for physically fit, and we all did squats and now he wants 6 laps around the campus." Blake said. "It was going to be 5 laps, until someone had to tell him to go die in a fire."

"I said I was sorry!" Weiss said. "But he is completely drunk, can't you tell?"

"Wait, so it worked?" Nora said.

"What are all of you standing around for get moving now!" Ozpin said to everyone.

"Looks like it." Yang said.

"Professor Ozpin! I think you may have gotten to far!" Goodwitch said.

"Too far huh?" Ozpin said and out of nowhere he grabs Goodwitch and kisses her.

"Whoa that was too much vodka I guess." Yang said.

"YOU DID THIS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Weiss said and everyone started chasing Yang and Nora. They see Ozpin and Goodwitch finish kissing and they see Goodwitch blushing completely red.

"Well at least someone is happy." Nora said.

A/N: So if your wondering where the Red vs, Blue reference came from, it was from Season 11, episode 3 where Wash and Tucker were training in the beginning. Hope you guys liked it. Review and Stuff. Thanks :)


End file.
